1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor technology and more particularly relates to self-sanitizing motors for use in hygienic environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical machines, such as motors, are used in many processes within food processing, pharmaceutical and packaging facilities. For example, mixers, cutters, fillers, conveyers, and packaging equipment require a variety of motors for a number of functions. In such facilities, in addition to the requirement performance in terms of reliability, energy efficiency, overall precision and control, there are additional requirements related to food safety and hygiene.
Generally, due to the complexity of the arrangements of equipment in many facilities and their size, it is an onerous task to disengage the equipment from the production line for cleaning operations, and the industry is therefore moving toward in-situ “clean-in-place” operation in which the equipment is not disengaged and cleaned in its production location. To aid such in-situ cleaning, known IP69K sealed hygienic servomotors include a stainless steel, round housing design which facilitates long life and reliable operation even in harsh food, beverage and pharmaceutical applications where the motor may be subject to frequent high-pressure wash-down cleanings. Food, beverage and pharmaceutical equipment machine builders generally use as many stainless steel components as possible. In addition, the motors and their related control and communication devices feature designs that are enclosed, encased, corrosion-resistant and capable of being washed down.
Interest in sanitary design features of motors has increased as regulations like the US Food Safety Modernization Act include specifications for facilities and machines that incorporate motors. However, in some applications simply washing down the motors may not be adequate either to fully comply with such safety regulations or, even if the letter of the regulations are satisfied, to ensure that the equipment is fully sanitized.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide electrical machines for food processing and related applications which have self-sanitizing functionality to further improve maintenance of facility hygiene.